Vacation for How Long?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and a co-write with nyelator and his brother. In this one Eva, Emma, Carmella, and Maryse are on vacation at the Bahama's, where they go to the aquarium then the beach where they find a lizard 'like' the one at the aquarium and Eva wants to take it home. But it is the lizard from the aquarium and they end up behind bars. What will they do? Enjoy :)


Eva, Maryse, Emma, and Carmella are out in the Bahama's, they go to the aquarium and see some cool things including giant lizards. Eva loves lizards herself and looks at the biggest one in particular: the curly tailed lizard.

"Wow he is so cool looking." says Eva

"Yeah he is, wonder where in the Bahama's they are native at." says Maryse

"Hmm..let's see if we can find one of those plate things with information." says Carmella

So the girls go looking and Emma finds one of the plates.

"Guys! Over here!" says Emma

The girls go over and fix their hats and glasses, they didn't want anyone to recognize them. They loved meeting new fans but there are days that they just want to relax, they do have the next week off.

"Oh wow. This little guy is from Cocoa Beach." says Emma

"You're a long way from home little guy. Wonder why they didn't just let them lose." says Eva

"It looks like they let some loose after they got this little guy." says Emma

"That's cool." says Maryse

They look at the little guy until it get's too hot to stand it and heads for the beach. Little do they know as they left, a little boy accidentally flips a switch that opens the cages and releases the animals. They are sunbathing at the beach with: Emma in her light blue mixed with black and a tint of sea green matching two piece bikini that has two tiny gold hoops tied on with black string on the bottom half of her suit and both top and bottom has black rims and her hair braided in pigtails. Eva had on a two piece bikini that was completely black even the strings and rims, except both the tiny bottom middle and two cups of the top piece has what looks like silver glitter on it and her hair is completely down, her suit like Emma and Maryse ties to the side. Carmella black bikini top with a hot pink stripe across both cups, and the bottom is a hot pink and matching bikini bottom that has two separate sides the top being peach and the bottom being hot pink. The top rim of the top and bottom is a faded pink. When Emma squeals that something is running over her stomach.

The girls sit up and look at her, they see one of the lizards on her stomach.

"Aw! It's one of those lizards like at the aquarium." says Eva, taking the little guy off of her stomach she pets him.

"He looks like he likes you, Eva." says Emma

"Yeah, he does. You want to come home with me little guy?" asks Eva

"Eva you can't take him home." says Maryse

"Why not? It's not like he has anywhere else to go. People bring lizards home all the time. It's not like I took him from the aquarium." says Eva

"She has a point." says Carmella

They relax on the beach and baby the lizard before packing up getting ready to go to their hotel. The little boy from the aquarium sees them take the lizard but thinks nothing of it, everyone takes lizards from the beach all the time. He goes to get ice cream when he hears one of the police officers talking about the lizard.

"I saw four girls go off from the beach with one not to long ago." says the little boy

"Who?" asks one of the police

"I don't know who they were, but they were at the aquarium earlier." says the little boy

"If we show you some of the footage from twenty minutes ago, could you tell me if you see them?" asks the same cop

"Yeah." says the little boy

They lead him to the security room, and he watches the footage, he sees the girls looking at the lizard.

"That's them!" says the little boy

"The three girls looking at the lizard?" asks the police officer

"Yeah. That's even the lizard I saw them take off with." says the little boy

"Thanks kid, we'll buy your ice cream for your help." says a second police officer, he leads him away

The first officer takes a picture of the four girls as they turn around facing the camera. They then go looking for the four girls talking to locals hoping to find someone who knows where the girls were heading too. In the meantime the girls were getting showers planning on going out to dinner that night after a nap and after Emma gets cleaned up from the pool: Eva had out a black crop top that had lacing on the top, simple blue jeans and black closed toe shoes. Emma was going to wear her black bleached out dress as her other clothes were drying she wore it earlier but that's okay. Carmella was going to wear the same dress earlier too, before changing her mind to her black beanie, black motorcycle jacket, grey tee-shirt that had a saying on it, black leggings and black combat boots, but for the pool Emma had out a fringed up green camo two piece camo bathing suit that tied at the sides of her bottom suit and the back of her top half of the suit, she just wanted to get sand off of her. While Maryse had out a black muscle tank top and dark blue jeans with sandals that tied all the way up. Thirty minutes later, after Emma had her suit tied, they finally get a hotel and a room number so they pack up to arrest the girls.

"Man this sand is really hard to get off." says Carmella

"Very, but the beach is worth the fight of getting it off." says Emma

"Agreed" says Maryse

"Yeah, can't wait to go back tomorrow. Though tonight we'll have to go to the pet store for our friend here." says Eva

"Oh yeah, did you find a name for him?" asks Maryse

"Not yet." says Eva

They don't have a chance to ponder on a name for their new friend when there is a knock on the door, Eva answers it before she is pinned to the wall and so isn't the girls and another prisoner takes the lizard.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Don't hurt him!" says Eva

"Yeah! He's just a little guy! Let us go we didn't do anything wrong!" says Carmella

"You four took this lizard did you not?" asks the officer

"From the beach why?" asks Emma

"Then you stole from aquarium." says the officer

"We did not!" says the girls

"This lizard is from the aquarium. It escaped almost an hour ago." says the officer

"We didn't know that. We just found him. Just take him and let us go. We can go get us a new lizard from the beach." says Maryse

"It's far too late, you should have reported him before you took him in the first place and you are planning to take another lizard? You girls are in a lot of trouble." says the officer

"Oh come on people take lizards from the beach all the time! We are sorry. We didn't know it was the same one." says Eva

"Come on ladies no more talking from you guys." says the officer

They check them for weapons after spreading their legs and takes them in for questioning, where they each stick to the same story no matter how much they are questioned, however when they find out that they are from America, there is nothing the police can do but hold them over night while they wait for American's to come get them. They do get them processed, mug shots and in jumpsuits, leg irons, and waist chains. The girls pass around the cell wondering what will happen next, they didn't really do anything wrong. But the police still don't believe based on people hearing Eva saying 'it's not like I took the one from the aquarium' and take it out of contacts to mean that she wanted to steal him in the first place.

"Damme. Let's go." says an officer

"My answer won't change!" says Carmella

"Shut up and get up!" says the officer

She sighs and gets up she sticks her arms out and lets them cuff her she get's dragged to a room she's never seen before, it looked like those you'd see in movies. She gets pushed inside the room where she sees a metal table with two black holes near the cold metal chair, about two inches away from it. She get's unhandcuffed pushed down on the chair and the handcuffs are shoved in between the two holes with a black hard plastic material in the middle. She's handcuffed to the table where she can barely move her arms except up a bit.

"What do you want?" asks Carmella, getting annoyed

"I want to know what you were doing here." says the officer

He slams down polaroids down of the girls at the aquarium looking at animals.

"Four friends want a vacation and wanted to see animals. Is that a crime, officer?" asks Carmella

"No, missy. Stealing animals is though." says the officer

"Missy? Am I twelve now and you're 69?" asks Carmella

"You went there to steal this animal." says the officer, taping the picture of the lizard

"Nooo. we saw that lizard as it was crawling all over our friend Emma." says Carmella

"Stop lying, Damme!" says the officer

"I'm not lying you're just not listening!" says Carmella

This goes on for ten minutes until he gets tired of her sas, and sends her back to the cell. Then he gets her re handcuffed, she lays down on the bed ready for a nap.

"Dashwood" says the officer

"What now?" asks Emma

"Stop with the attitude, Dashwood. Get up!" says the officer

Emma sighs and does as she is told, Emma is dragged to the same place as Carmella and handcuffed to the table as well.

"Alright Dashwood. Where did you get the lizard?" asks the officer

"It crawled on me while I was suntanning. Ever try it?" asks Emma

"Likely story, Dashwood." says the officer

"It's the truth, I was laying down trying to avoid, sun poison and so wasn't my friends when I felt something on me." says Emma

"You're friend Marie said ''it's not like I took the one from the aquarium' meaning she wanted to steal them." says the officer

"Oh my God, she was referring to the fact that she didn't do it, not that she wanted to. Eva wouldn't steal a damn lizard from an aquarium. We didn't know it was the same lizard, a lot of lizards look the same." says Emma

"Just admit your crime!" says the officer

"We didn't steal the damn lizard! Check your facts!" says Emma

Again the officer fought with Emma until he got annoyed and forced her back to her cell. Emma lays down on the bench putting her hands over her head.

"Rose!" says the officer

"Go away!" says Mandy

"I will come in there, Oullett!" says the officer

"Fine then. I'm not moving!" says Maryse

The officer does and drags her out by her arm to the same room, with her fighting the whole way.

"Asshole!" says Maryse

He ignores her and handcuffs her to the table.

"When you were arrested you said 'We can go get us a new lizard from the beach.'" says the officer

"Yeah so. People take lizards from the beach all the time. So?" asks Maryse

"Just that you want to steal native lizards." says the officer

"Native?! Their from Florida." says Maryse

"You admit your crime!" says the officer

"No fucking asshole, we were just going to get some random lizard for our friend." says Maryse

"You wanted to steal a lizard!" says the officer

"No we didn't! Get off our backs!" says Maryse

This went on a bit longer than expected before she's pushed into the cell.

"Marie" says the officer

"Let's get this over with." says Eva

She follows the officer to the room and gets chained up to the table.

"You stole the lizard even wanted to." says the officer

"No I didn't. I just wanted a lizard like the one in the aquarium." says Eva

"So much you'd steal it from the aquarium." says the officer

"No! I wasn't going to steal from the aquarium! I would have gotten one off the beach shore, like I thought that one came from and I didn't know it was the same one from the aquarium." says Eva

"Stop lying and tell the truth!" says the officer

"Are you fucking high?! It is the truth!" says Eva

They have a full out yelling match until it's time to shove her back in her cell. The girls just want to go home but they can't. They have a long night of answering the same questions to the officers, while they wait for morning to come. Morning could not have came early enough, they get shoved into a cramped room to get dressed for deportation: Carmella was in her silver dress with black outlined shapes and a fringed choker, and her chest was showing a bit but she was still covered up for the most part, Maryse was in a black dress that was a v neck with a slit on the left side of her side and down the leg of her dress to reveal a strap, and black heels that has straps on them. Eva is in a black and white strapped dress, and Emma is in a black dress with bleached like stripes on it.

"Guys look." says Eva

They come over and pick up their clothes from the bag of evidence.

"Evidence? For what?" asks Maryse

"Probably fingerprints from the crime scene hoping they'd match something." says Carmella

"Yeah" says Emma

They think back to how they even thought about going into the aquarium.

Flash Back:

Eva was in her white dress hiding her bathing suit beneath with black sidings and simple heels. Emma was in a reddish pink dress that is a v neck with a slit in the middle to reveal some of her stomach, hiding her two piece she wanted to wear to the pool later or at the beach if they go their next, it has 2 yellow criss crossed lines in the middle of it. Maryse was in a see through top half of a dress that has a dark section to hide her swimsuit and designs embedded in it and a solid black bottom of her dress that has square shaped holes near the edge of the bottom half of the dress that go up three rows and is only on the front, with black pointed toe heels. Carmella was in a black dress that opens in the middle and has two x's at the top half of her dress created by two side slits as well.

"Hey guys let's go into the aquarium" suggests Emma

The other three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright sounds like fun" says Maryse

They head in and start to regret it, it felt like it was ten times hotter in here then it did in there, they see the repairman fixing the a/c.

"...let's at least try to enjoy it." says Carmella

"Yeah, it couldn't be that long for it to get fixed." says Eva

They went in further and enjoyed the sites, keeping their mind off of the heat, they see fish that they normally would at a freshwater aquarium: african jellyfish, angelfish, tetras, gourami, rainbowfish, catfish, barbs, etc. However this was a saltwater and freshwater aquarium.

"This is so cool." says Eva

"Yeah" says Maryse

The girls walked on looking at everything.

End of Flashback back to now:

"That was a fun day." says Eva

"Yeah it was." says Emma

"Yeah, no matter what happens today, I don't regret what happened yesterday." says Maryse

"Same here." says Carmella

The girls smile and put their stuff back in the bag and go get handcuffs, waist chains, and a leg iron back on. They walk to a van where they are driven to a military airplane where military is waiting for the guarding the plane. They head in where they sit down where they were told to go. Their stuff get's tossed in front of them from the hotel but they don't bother it, they didn't want to get into anymore trouble than what they were. The plane took off and they get back to jail where they get thrown into jumpsuits again with leg irons, waist chains, and handcuffs. They had to wait all night for them to be able to go to trial in the morning. The judge they had was a female judge who wasn't to happy to be here for this at all. The girls were dolled up again for this: Carmella is in a long simple white/beige dress with light tan boots and her hair straightened, Maryse is an all white out tight matching shirt and pants that has black that cover her shoulder blades, thighs, forearm, down the sides, and breast with black heels that are put on as boots because of a clear plastic front. Eva was in a two piece tannish nude collored outfit: the shirt was a crop top half sleeved shirt and her pants were in a way leggings with black boots that tie in the back. Emma is in a light grey sweater dress with a gold necklace that has gold oval pieces on it. All four was chained to a table like the one they were investigated at only more holes in it.

"A lizard stealing charge? Are you serious?" asks the judge

"Yes ma'am. It seems these four girls stole a lizard from the aquarium." says the prosecutor, annoyed with the charge himself

"Alright, I will hear all four girls sides of the story, then I will make the decision." says the judge

So again the girls answered the prosecutor's same questions as they did several times that the same way. They just wanted to go home for this stupid charge, they didn't do anything.

"I see, I want to look at the notes and I will be back with my decision. We are on a recess until nine am tomorrow. Dismissed." says the Judge, hitting the gabil on her desk.

The girls were frustrated but went off to the van to wait for tomorrow to come, doing some chores and stay to themselves at the prison. The girls were back in the clothes they were going to wear to dinner that night they were arrested in, as their other clothes were still in the evidence lockers.

"I have my decision, I have decided that after looking at the evidence and hearing both sides of the case. That you four girls have been found not guilty. You are free to go with the apologies of the court for what you went through at the Bahama's and we will see to it that prison will be dealt with fully." says the judge, she hit her gabel again

The the girls were released and their stuff was gave to them to be washed but what they wanted right there was to celebrate with dinner and some margaritas then go home and sleep.

The End


End file.
